User talk:Blackfur
Hi Blackfur!!!! I'm Moomzee and I can make you a charart if you want. Just give me this info.... Name: Gender: Rank: Pelt Length: Pelt Color: Other markings: Eye color: Thanks!! ☆ Moomzee ☆''U Smile, I smile'' 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Heya, Blackfur, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any signature requests, questions, or charart requests, feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do. :) 13:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, you can ask Mistystar139 for the dropboxes and all that stuff, I don't make siggys but I know some people do. Mistystar can make siggys too. ☆ Moomzee ☆''U Smile, I smile'' 15:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw you were a new user. Just wanted to say hi. :3 ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 11:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Charart Ok I'll make it right away :) ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 00:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here she is!! My first black cat, I think I did a good job. ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 00:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XD ur welcome :) ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 11:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, to make a signature, see this tutorial , to make drop boxes us this code. Hope this helps! 22:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey Blackfur. I just wanted to let you know that you can only have 1 image on your userpage, so please pick one to keep there. Thanks, 17:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. We all make mistakes like that from time to time. :) 17:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You wouldn't of gotten banned, because this isn't that big of a crime, really, and you listened to me right away, unlike some users...... :) 17:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've dealed with a few highly stubborn people in my short time here. Most of the time, they fill their whole page with chararts made for the cat's articles, and never take them down, usually resulting in a lot of trouble. :P 17:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They're just being stubborn. Thick-headed. Opinionated. Out to break our rules. Whatever tickles your fancy. ;) 17:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't do that right now; I have to go work on my multiple wikis. It's been a few weeks since I've edited any of them, and I'm trying to finish all of the new work I've started there before I leave tomorrow. So, sorry, but maybe another time. :) 18:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. TTYL 18:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: charcat You mean the blue box with the names and the charart? ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 19:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohh XD. I think they're fixing it or something. Btw nice siggy! I like the face :P ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whoop, they fixed it XD. Btw, wanna be friends? :) ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! I stabbed myself with a pencil today XD. ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have a time difference XD ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 22:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) XDDD i live in New york ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 12:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ikr? ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 21:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC)